


War Isn't That Relaxing Anymore

by rosesandspaghetti



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Closet Bisexual!Gaston, Gaston Isn't A Jerk, Just Description of Pining!Bisexual!Gaston, M/M, Mentions of Belle - Freeform, Openly Gay!Lefou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandspaghetti/pseuds/rosesandspaghetti
Summary: Thoughts of war don't exactly do the job of relaxing Gaston every time.In other words, this shot is a slight twist on the Maurice and Gaston scene in which Lefou tries to calm Gaston down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This shot takes place within the universe in which Gaston isn't that much of an, for lack of a better word, asshole. Especially towards Lefou. Gaston’s sexuality is headcanonly bisexual and he is pining between both Lefou and Belle, but he is stubborn towards that homosexual side of his orientation because he worries not everyone would like him if they found out; and not being liked terrifies Gaston, not so surprisingly.

Gaston loved to be praised; he loved to know people liked him. It was as simple as that. Except it wasn't. The fear of being hated was high on Gaston’s list of terrors, even if there weren't many to begin with. There was only two people in the entirety of the town that Gaston felt as if he could tell anything to and they wouldn't back away in disgust. Belle was a beautiful woman, but she was also loving and understanding, despite her distant attitude towards Gaston. He trusted Belle. Lefou was Gaston’s long, childhood friend that had always been there for him since that day he found the boy getting shoved against tree bark by a bunch of self-centered pricks. If that wasn't enough, Lefou has openly let the town know that women just weren't his thing. How that was possible was beyond him, but that wasn't the point. Sure, maybe there was a chance Lefou’s secondary pals, Tom, Dick, and Stanley, would be understanding, but possibility wasn't enough for Gaston. Not yet, at least.

For as long as he could remember, or at least since she first came to town, Gaston had been pining after Belle, the inventor’s daughter. The moment he fell for Lefou, though? That's the day Gaston realized he wasn't like the rest of the town. Was he ashamed of himself,? No; just scared. And so he kept that fact to himself. However, lately, the feelings he was in possession of for his best friend were getting to the point in which Lefou would wrap Gaston's arms around himself during a song of praise for yours truly and Gaston would just let it happen. Until Lefou speaks up and Gaston has to say something before his heart completely pounds right out of his chest. Those feelings he had for Belle were starting to fade ever so slowly, and so, maybe he could talk to her about this ignorance he was experiencing for Lefou.

Belle was gone; a “Beast,” by Maurice's claim, had taken her hostage inside the creature’s castle of enchanted teacups and candle sticks. It was obviously rubbish, magic was old folk lore, but Gaston would do anything to talk to Belle right now. Even if it meant following her father’s crazy directions to a place that may or may not exist. Half way along the journey was a blur without much words being said, but every doubtful mutter from Lefou would bring Gaston out of his daze. He'd comfort the man and then question the unstable inventor. Where were they even headed? They've been riding these horses for hours, now. Gaston’s stomach was beginning to turn with both irritation and… butterflies? No, these were moths. Large, ugly winged insects giving the man cramps.

“Old man, where are we even headed? We've been out here in these woods for hours! Where is Belle?” Gaston finally broke the silence that had been lingering for far too long, his irritation and lovesickness getting the better of him. Maurice began to mutter to himself, debating what trail took him to that castle the first time. With a groan, Gaston hopped from on top of his horse, fists up and ready to punch this old man if he didn't bring them straight to Belle.

Lefou toppled from on top of his own horse, swiftly bringing his comforting hand to Gaston’s shoulder and pulling him backwards. When Lefou knew he had at least an ounce of Gaston’s attention, he spoke with concern leaking from his words, “Calm down, Gaston. Think of the war; gunshots, explosions,” Lefou continued on, but Gaston stopped listening after “calm down” and just kept a gaze on the shorter man’s lips that hardly showed any color in the darkness of the forest. Gaston wasn't usually this weak; why did pining for someone suddenly cause Gaston to lose all sense of stability? Before even Gaston knew it himself, Lefou’s lips were caught against Gaston’s. So much for getting Belle's advice, or whatever she would of gave him. All because of that damn Maurice and his insanity.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated, especially any constructive criticism whether it's on grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, or just on the shot in general. It's hard to motivate myself to write, so for now, this'll stay as an one shot until stated otherwise.
> 
> On another note, any possible suggestions on what could happen in a second chapter or requests for another Gafou or Stafou shot are welcome!


End file.
